psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Notable works in critical theory
This is a list of important and seminal works in the field of critical theory. * M. H. Abrams ** The Mirror and the Lamp: Romantic Theory and the Critical Tradition * Theodor Adorno ** Aesthetic Theory ** Negative Dialectics * Theodor Adorno & Max Horkheimer ** Dialectic of Enlightenment * Roland Barthes ** Image, Music, Text ** Mythologies * Jean Baudrillard ** Simulation and Simulacra * Homi K. Bhabha ** The Location of Culture * Pierre Bourdieu ** La distinction * Kenneth Burke ** A Rhetoric of Motives ** A Grammar of Motives * John Brannigan ** New Historicism and Cultural Materialism * Sean Burke ** The Death and Return of the Author * Judith Butler ** Bodies That Matter ** Gender Trouble: Feminism and the Subversion of Identity * Cathy Caruth ** Unclaimed Experience: Trauma, Narrative and History * Samuel Taylor Coleridge **''Biographia Literaria'' * Jonathan Culler ** Structuralist Poetics ** The Pursuit of Signs * Gilles Deleuze ** Difference and Repetition * Gilles Deleuze and Félix Guattari ** Capitalism and Schizophrenia: Anti-Oedipus (pt.1) and A Thousand Plateaus (pt.2) * Jacques Derrida ** Of Grammatology ** Writing and Difference * Peter Dews ** The Limits of Disenchantment ** The Logic of Disintigration * Antony Easthope ** The Unconscious *William Empson ** Seven Types of Ambiguity ** Some Versions of Pastoral ** The Structure of Complex Words *Norman Fairclough **''Language and Power'' **''Critical Discourse Analysis'' * Frantz Fanon ** Black Skins, White Masks * Stanley Fish ** Is There a Text in this Class? * Northrop Frye ** Anatomy of Criticism * Jürgen Habermas ** Legitimation Crisis ** The Theory of Communicative Action, volumes 1 & 2 ** ''The Philosophical Discourse of Modernity * Wolfgang Iser ** The Act of Reading: a Theory of Aesthetic Response * Leonard Jackson ** The Poverty of Structuralism * Fredric Jameson ** The Political Unconscious ** Postmodernism, or, the Cultural Logic of Late Capitalism ** The Prison-House of Language * Frank Kermode ** Romantic Image * Julia Kristeva ** Desire in Language ** Powers of Horror * Jacques Lacan ** Ecrits ** The Seminars * Ania Loomba ** Colonialism/Postcolonialism * Herbert Marcuse ** Reason and Revolution. Hegel and the Rise of Social Theory ** Eros and Civilization ** Soviet Marxism. A Critical Analysis ** One-Dimensional Man * Toril Moi ** Sexual/Textual Politics * I.A. Richards ** Practical Criticism: A Study of Literary Judgement ** Principles of Literary Criticism * K.K. Ruthven ** Critical Assumptions * Edward Said ** Culture and Imperialism ** Orientalism * Ferdinand de Saussure ** Cours de linguistique générale * Eve Kosofsky Sedgwick ** Between Men ** Epistemology of the Closet * Susan Sontag ** Against Interpretation ** Styles of Radical Will ** Under the Sign of Saturn ** Where The Stress Falls * Raymond Tallis ** Not Saussure * Scott Wilson ** Cultural Materialism * W.K. Wimsatt ** The Verbal Icon * Slavoj Žižek ** The Sublime Object of Ideology ** The Ticklish Subject: The Absent Centre of Political Ontology See also * Critical Theory basic topics * Critical vocabulary * List of major critical theorists * Paulo Freire, "Pedagogy of the oppressed" Category:Critical theory Category:Philosophical literature Category:Philosophy bibliographies